


Questions From the Roses

by Michaelstories95



Series: Pre Exam [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: The Black Bulls rookies get questions from two members of the Blue Rose Knights.Story told through Noelle and Asta's perspective.





	Questions From the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to do two perspectives in one story. Hope it goes well.

"When I get back to the base, Asta is definitely going to owe me a nice dinner. Not like a date or anything, just two friends that will have a nice evening together. Sure I told Mimosa I was going to fight for Asta's heart, but its not like I need to rush things. I just need to bui-" I stop my own conversation with myself when the image of Mimosa kissing Asta on the cheek before we left for the mission, and I start to boil up. Then I remember the smug look she gave me when she walked away. 

Ugh I should of hit her with a Sea Dragon's Roar. Whatever, I'll do this my own way, and with us heading back from completing the mission tomorrow I'll have that push up obsessed idiot all to myself. Although I really need to figure out to fix this shyness of mine, but that can wait. Now I just want to lie down and re-

"HEY NOELLE GET UP, THE VILLAGERS ARE THROWING US A HUGE BANQUET FOR HELPING THEM! COME ON EVERYTHING LOOKS GREAT!" Sol Marron, our party member from the Blue Rose Knights, yells while barging into my room reminding me of Asta. 

"How are they able to throw a banquet exactly? Half of the village was covered in mud and rocks. And knock before entering the room of a royal." I reply really wondering how this is possible with most of the homes destroyed in the landslide a couple days ago. 

"Well apparently they get these disasters pretty frequently." Sol says while coming in to my room. I just noticed she doesn't have her robe on and is just wearing tank top and oddly shaped pants that show off her great figure. "Since it happens a lot the people have multiple store houses to hold food and drinks in as thanks for the magic knights helping with the relief efforts."

"Wow, that's really smart, but why stay here if its so dangerous?"

"Because its their home." She answers while looking out the window at the people preparing the eating areas for us. "I'm from a town similar to this place actually. We didn't have much value aside from the stones we created that are used in building some of the buildings in the capital. I really like coming to places like this."

"I didn't know you were a commoner. With your magic and how you handle yourself I always thought you were from a noble family." I say while appreciating the smile Sol has on her face. Not huge, just happy more like bliss. 

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how surprised I was that I got into the Blue Rose Knights. I only went out to try because Big Sis was so stunning when she saved my town while she was just the Vice Captain. I had to make it there, and I pushed myself really hard to be strong enough to get in. You know how that feels right?" 

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I mean you like that little shrimp from your squad don't you? You work hard because of him right?" Sol asks like its something small not realizing that she's exploding a bomb in my heart. 

"H-h-h-hoooww did you know that?!" I respond feeling the heat rise on my cheeks. Can I really be that obvious with my crush on Asta! 

Sol just laughs at my hysteria before saying. "It would be hard to think you wouldn't after standing up for you the way he did back at the ceremony when the capital was attacked. Not to mention how desperate you were when he was kidnapped. Throw in that goofy smile plastered on your face when we were leaving and that case was closed." Then she moves to the chair near my bed and takes a seat still smiling, but more curiously than joyous. "So what do you even like about that midget loudmouth anyway? With you being royal it's pretty interesting that you'd have a crush with a commoner, let alone one with no magic at all."

I take a few moments to calm myself down before answering. "Well, as you saw back at the banquet, I was treated really bad by my siblings since I can remember their names. A lot of people talked behind my back for my weak of control of magic, except Mimosa but she was really reserved so she never said much to me, but I really wanted to make it into the Silver Eagles to prove my worth. So when I got accepted by the Black Bulls it pissed me off, so naturally I tried my best to keep a divide with my teammates. Asta specifically, I insulted him and even tried to blow him away with my magic, but it went out of control and I almost drowned myself doing it. Then he slashed away my magic, told me I was so powerful, and reached out to me to work together to get stronger. At first I thought it was just rushed feelings from not being treated kindly for so many years, but with two straight missions together and spending time together I started liking him and his antics even more. Then when he stopped me from running from my siblings it felt really good, but terrifying when Nozel was about to hurt him. Then when he was kidnapped I felt horrible, partly because everyone kept telling me not to try and save him, but mainly because in that moment I had no way to go out and rescue him myself. My powerless self couldn't go protect the person who had shown me so much kindness and support, it really infuriated me to no end. Ever since then I pushed myself to get stronger so I'd never let him, or any of my friends get hurt, all thanks to him." I say while seeing Sol rest her head in her hand.

"I don't know, I mean I think that kid's got some skills sure. But he really doesn't seem THAT impressive you know. Besides he's so small."

"Well he is short, no debating that. However, if you see his body," I scoff thinking about the hard as rocks body under his scarred, but very nice skin. "girl, that thing was sculpted by a god. I get an eye full after every mission, and sometimes during training and barely keep myself In check when I see it. Someone in great shape like you should really appreciate it, although the Blue Roses aren't known for their male appreciation."

That makes Sol straighten up and laugh pretty hard for about a minuet, she really reminds me of Asta when she acts like this. "Actually plenty of the women in my squads love men, a little to much if you ask me. I don't but, I didn't have to many good experiences with men. A lot of the guys where I'm from are pretty aggressive and don't really respect women for the fact that most can't handle the stone mason jobs my home's famous for. my dad wasn't even really all that nice to my mother or me, so when I saw my captain being so strong and standing right alongside the male captains, I guess I just wanted all women to be like that." She moves her gaze to me and dons that bliss smile again, which is still really nice and cute. "Hearing the respect you hold for the shrimp, uh,"

"Asta." I interject since she couldn't remember.

"Yeah Asta, sorry. Also, hearing some of the praise Big Sis gives Captain Yami after the battle with the Eye of the Midnight Sun, I'm starting to understand that guys aren't so bad."

"Wait, Captain Roselei complimented Captain Yami!? Wow, that is shocking. You would think that she would despise a man like Yami, although they would of known each other for about a decade now, so maybe that's just conjecture from me." I say still surprised.

"Naw, I think she might like him too after hearing some of your words about Asta. She acted like you when she talked about him, went on about thirty minuets too." She says while starting too look a little trodden.

I reach my hand out and place it on hers and give her a warm smile. "Don't worry Sol, you'll find someone that'll steal your heart who's probably stronger than Captain Charlotte. Who knows it might even be really nice gentleman that snatches you up in his arms, and believe me it feels really nice when a guy holds you like that." I say and we both start laughing before Sol stands up and stretches her elongated body.

"Well, guess time will tell won't it. Meanwhile I think I'll search for the food that'll steal my hunger, so let's go to other love struck princess in our group before they eat everything."

"Wait, you even know that Mimosa likes Asta too?! How?"

"Girl please, she practically squeezed him into a drawing then kissed his cheek and came back so red she could of shared DNA with apples. Now lets go."

"Right, and thanks for hearing me out Sol." I saw while going after her to the celebration.

She looks back and smiles really big, and says something that once again reminds me of Asta. "Hey, I'm not the smartest one in the group, but it's nothing to let my ears do their job. Now to let my mouth and gut do theirs. LET'S EAT!"

-Around the same time at the Black Bulls hideout-

Ah, another day of hard training and sharpening my skills. I can use my Black Form for about twenty minuets now, or at least three times for five minuets before tanking out. My body feels really relaxed, and getting used to the strain it puts on me. I really need to thank Sisleon for making me learn how to use activate this form the next time I see. But first it's time for some breakfast!

I head inside the base and the first thing I feel is the refreshing but extremely pain grip from Captain Yami on my head. I then give my usual response to this action. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWW! CAPTAIN PLEASE LET ME GO!!!"

"Shut up kid. I'm not even squeezing that hard." He says before releasing me. "Besides if you were paying attention then you should of felt my ki. Either way, take this report to the Blue Rose Knights headquarters after eating breakfast."

He then hands me a letter addressed to Captain Roselei, and I notice he's holding one similar which only means one thing. "So their mission is finished huh?"

Yami nods in response to my question. "Yeah, everything went fine, they'll be here tomorrow but for some reason two letters showed up here, so give the Blue Roses theirs."

"But Captain, don't you want to take it there, I mean," I pause looking around to see if anyone was in the common room, but it seems they're all in the dinning hall. "your gonna keep your promise right?"

"Don't worry kid, I'm not breaking my word anytime soon. I got to head to the Capital today to receive some info about the body of that Vetto guy so I'm busy today sadly." He says finishing his cigarette. "Finral's taking me there, but he'll open a portal for you to get to their base first. Be sure to give that directly to Charlotte all right, and state that's why your there quickly before they close their doors on you and your stuck there till dark." He says as if he's replaying an annoying memory in his head. "Now hurry up get some grub then washed up, we're moving out in an hour."

"YES SIR!"

I eat my food quickly then take a quick bath and get my usual outfit on before meeting Yami and Finral in front of the base. I get a portal to the Blue Rose Knights headquarters and I'm blown away. It's the first time I've seen another base and it is vastly different that our run down randomly shaped home. The multitude of buildings are super tall, pristine white bricked and each one is capped off with a blue roof. Some of the smaller ones are obviously areas for training, and I guess the others are either libraries or living areas. But that's enough sight seeing I got a job to do.

I head to the gate and a lady addresses me coldly after seeing my face, then freezingly when she sees my robe. "What does a Black Bull need at our base exactly?"

The harsh tone of her words takes me by surprise, I mean yeah I hear the rumor of the Roses being against men, but still that hurts a little. "Uh, I was tasked with delivering this letter to Captain Charlotte Roselei by Captain Yami."

I present the guard the letter and she looks it over and when she sees the Blue Rose insignia on it she looks confused. "How exactly did this end up at your base, it's obviously from one of our own members." She asks still holding on to the letter.

"Well, I'm not sure honestly. We received ours and then that one was attached apparently. That's all I was told by my captain."

She looks over the letter once more before handing it back and opening the gate. "Fine, Captain Charlotte is in that large building in the middle of the yard. Go inside and the steps up to the fourth floor. Take a right and the room with the insignia is the Captain's office. Do not get side tracked boy, or you will be arrested for trespassing, and we are not gentle with men who break the rules. Understand anti-magic boy?" She says giving me a look letting me know that I would be smart to stick to her warning.

I nod stiffly and she lets me through. I'm surprised she knew who I was, but I guess the fact of a magic knight that uses anti-magic would be pretty big. I follow her directions while getting glares and threatening looks from most of the women in the squad. I see some guys carrying boxes or papers as if their just errands boy which surprises me, but no time to waste so I ignore it and keep going. When I reach the building and head up the stairs I almost run into a lady, thankfully with my ki senses alert I miss her, but she almost falls down the stairs until I grab her arm and help steady her.

"I'm so sorry ma'am are you okay!?" I asks hoping I didn't grab her too hard, while I can tell its pretty strong, its still a little slim with soft skin.

She straightens up, and instead of getting a venomous glare, she offers up a smile. A beautiful one at that. She's a bit taller than me, like Mimosa's height, and she has sharp features with curly brown hair. She looks at me pointedly for a few seconds before clapping her hands together and saying. "Oh, thank you young man. If I'm not mistaken your that anti-magic boy um..."

"Asta, my names Asta ma'am." I finish for her.

"Right, I remember you from the exam. I even heard about you from the Captain. You do good work kid, and I hear you protect the young Silva girl in your squad a lot." She then giggles and reaches her hand out and places the tips of her fingers under my chin. Pushing it up to look her in the deep light brown eyes she has. "Don't let our reputation fool you, many of the ladies here think that there's nothing better than a man that protects women boy. Keep that up and you'll have the ladies all over you, and with that body of yours I'm sure you can handle them like that Captain of yours." Then she walks away laughing while I'm stuck red from her teasing.

I regain my composure and head to Captain Charlotte's office. I knock on her door, and then I hear hurried steps and the door is pulled up with the captain scanning the hall looking way above my head, I guess I popped up in her peripheral but she looked down and saw me. And her face changed from the curious worried look, to one of disappointment. Stings a bit sure, but I'm sure she wasn't expecting me at all so its cool.

"Asta of the Black Bulls correct?" She says wearing a calm and graceful demeanor. Honestly the lady I dealt with just now was beautiful, but nothing compared to Captain Charlotte.

"Uh, yes ma'am," I show her the letter I'm ordered to deliver. "I was sent her to give you this letter which is a report of the mission your knight went on."

She takes the letter, checks the stamp on the back, then looks back at me. "Thank you young man for bringing this here. Please come inside, let me offer you some refreshments and make a thank you letter to return to your Captain." She turns before I answer so I guess I don't get to say no. Captains, they're all crazy.

I walk into the clean and well conducted office. Only one desk, but there is also a table bisecting two couches that are the complete opposite of the couch in our common room. Although this whole place is like the opposite of the Black Bulls. She points to a chair off the side of her desk where I go to sit. She pours some tea in a small nicely decorated cup. She hands it to me and then goes to read the letter. As I drink the tea I realize that I am way too poor in edecate to understand the taste of this tea. Then she starts to write the thank you letter, and it seems a strand of her hair that escaped her helmet so she removes it and I get to see her hair for the first time ever. Even with most of it in a bun with a small piece in a braid I can tell her hair is really fine and a perfect shade of golden blonde. I finish my tea and go to return it from the small table the set is sitting at.

As I walk over the there she asks a question. "Young man, what was going through head when you stood up to the Silvas to defend Noelle?"

I turn around to see her looking directly at me, her pen down on the table next to her helmet. "Uh, I don't really understand your question ma'am."

"During the award ceremony banquet, you stood up for Noelle Silva, even when you ignored the insults thrown at yourself. Would explain to me why you'd ignore damage to your own name, but was so willing to defend someone else?"

"O, I think I get you now. Well, I grew up without magic power at all, so I was used to being insulted. Not to mention that plenty of people had thrown my social ranking at me by that time so it didn't really matter to me. But they threw water at Noelle, called her useless and a failure when she's been working and training harder than anyone I know for years, and she was part of the reason we captured that dungeon and got away alive. Then Captain Nozel said she should of died instead of their mother, and I know she still cared about her family with how she was addressing them and I couldn't let her walk away from crap like that. She worked too hard and got to far too run away from people who denied her efforts. Family, royalty, I didn't give a damn about any of those titles, just making sure that my friend wouldn't throw away all the steps she'd taken to get that point." I answer while getting heated thinking back to the event.

When I look back at the captain, she's trying her best to hold back a laugh, which is making me mad too. She sees that she holds up her hand. "Please forgive me. I don't find humor in your words, honestly I'm moved by the care and faith you have in your friend. You really reminded me of that insufferable man back in that cavern, but now it's like your a smaller version of him."

"You mean Captain Yami? In what way do I remind you of him?"

"Yami has always had a strong distaste for royals and nobles, and got into plenty of fights back when we were apprenticed knights like you. He would ignore insults about him all day long, but when one of his squad mates or a regular citizen was being harassed by a noble he wouldn't think twice about planting his fist in their face. He even stood up to Nozel in our last Captain's meeting when he said something against Noelle. He told me the whole squad stepped up and fought bravely during your mission at the Underwater Temple." She stands up and walks up to me, and I see why Yami is so captivated by her. She's beautiful beyond belief, but she's also so imposing and empowering. I don't think even Yuno could stand coy in front her. "Asta, the Black Bulls was known as nothing more than a destructive group that was full of failures, rejects, and lost causes. Your Captain is mainly to blame for that because of his reputation in his younger years, but they also caused plenty of damage over the years. Since you and Noelle joined that squad has been reinvented. Your reputation is now known as the team that will be the first on the scene and working the hardest, You all went from last to second place in stars. Julius is always praising you at our meetings, and Yami's been getting brighter every single day. Asta, keep watching out for Yami, but more importantly keep protecting Noelle. You two are vital to your squads growth, and to each others growth, so keep up the great work young man and thank you for braving all the battles you've been through to get here. The ones you shall face in the future will prove even more difficult, but stay vigilant and keep improving to raise in the ranks."

She then hands me the letter meant as a thank you. "You know young man, rise to Wizard King as you stated both at the exam and the ceremony, and you may be able to win the heart of any woman you want. Including those of royal birth." She says with a wink. "You may take your leave, and thank you again."

I leave, confused as hell by how she knew about me wanting Noelle since there wasn't anyone we brought up involving romance, or romance at all. But I'll leave that for another day. I make it back to the Bulls base and Captain Yami and Finral beat me there. The Captain's sitting in his usual spot reading the paper with everyone else doing what they do. I walk over to him and give him the letter and tell him what its for.

"A thank you huh? Geez, can't she be less straight laced and proper. Good work today, oh be ready to spend some cash tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll find out, and I'm sure you'll be excited when it happens." Captain Yami says with a small grin on his face.

"Okay, but Captain."

He turns to me. "What?"

"I get what you like about her, you really have to keep your promise now, and something tells me she wants you to do it too."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT DID YOU SAY SOMETHING TO HER!? I WILL CRUSH YOU IF YOU DID!!" He yells gripping my head in the usual way.

"OWOWOWOWOWO!!! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING I JUST MEANT SHE HOLDS YOU IN HIGH REGARD, YOU'VE GOT A GOOD CHANCE SIR!!!!"

"Well then, we both some work to do tomorrow don't we?" He says while dropping me.

"Yup, and we're both going to be victorious when we do." I say while stretching my fist out.

The Captain mimics my move then says. "Well brat, let's go surpass our limits."

-To be continued-


End file.
